Invulnerable Power
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: A prophecy brought them together, creating an invulnerable power that could cause Harry Potter’s downfall. My first DM/OC fic. DM/OC/HP love triangle. Complete summary inside. Please support. I love you all! Read and Review... xxx2bl4xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Invulnerable Power**  
Author: **2booklover4**  
Language: **English**  
Verb Tense: **Narrative past; dialogues in present tense**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Rating: **T (for some inappropriate language and moments)**  
Ship: **Draco/OC**  
Summary: **A prophecy brought them together, creating an invulnerable power that could cause Harry Potter's downfall. Meanwhile, Mia Andrews discovered on her 16th birthday she was a witch from the woman who adopted her. And so, her adventures started when she started to study in Hogwarts. There, she met the famous Harry Potter and a very, _very _handsome bastard. My very first DM/OC fic. DM/OC/HP love triangle.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling. I only own Mia Andrews, by the way :D**

**A/N: Okay, so yeah, here's the story I'm telling all of you... the one where Draco is paired up with an OC I made up. Yeah, this story is wayyyy different from my other stories which are all Dramione. But trust me, I tried to partner Draco here with Hermione but their relationship will ruin my organized plot. So, I'm so sorry to all those who are forever Dramione fans. I'll always be, I promise. Anyway, here's just a glimpse of my new story. It would be quite long... I think 30-something chapters. Anyway, that's all. Please support this new DM/OC fic of mine. Kisses and enjoy! **

**

* * *

****Invulnerable Power**

**The Man with a Long, White Beard**

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME YOU BLOODY WOMAN!"

Mia Andrews flinched as she heard her non-biological father shouting _again _to her non-biological mother. She sighed and increased the volume of her iPod. She didn't want to listen to one of their infamous fights, waking their neighbors even in the middle of the night.

_CRASH!_

The brunette flinched again, burying her face in between her hands as she released a huge groan. _'Perfect… just so perfect,' _she told herself as she grabbed a hair tie and tied her raven-black hair into a messy ponytail. She rubbed her right eye as she gripped her eyeglasses, ready to wear it again.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" That was her non-biological mother, Mrs. Cynthia Parker. Mia loved her so much, treating her as if she really was her real mother. Mrs. Parker loved her, too, in return, treating her as if she was her own daughter already. What Mia didn't understand, though, was why she wouldn't just divorce her bastard husband.

When Mia was six-years-old, she was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Ever since she was six, Mrs. Parker had been abused by her husband already. And his reason for abusing his wife? Mrs. Parker didn't have the ability to get pregnant. It just turned out that her husband wanted one but Mrs. Parker failed him and couldn't give him a child. And so, that was why they adopted Mia.

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to me," Mia sang to herself. Yes, it was her birthday today. August 5. In fact, she was already sixteen-years-old so basically, she had been living in the Parker residence for ten years already.

"YES, THAT'S RIGHT! WALK AWAY FROM ME LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" Mrs. Parker bellowed from below. Mia sighed. Why did she still hear their bickering even if her iPod was already in its full volume? _'Seriously, they do have loud voices,' _Mia thought to herself.

A loud bang then was heard, signaling that her non-biological father, Mr. George Parker, already walked out from their house. Mia leaned against her desk to watch outside her window as the bastard stomped away from their house. The brunette frowned and shook her head.

So, why was her name Mia Andrews and not Mia Parker? The brunette had no idea. No, actually, she had but she couldn't quite understand it. Mrs. Parker told her that the orphanage she came from told her new parents to name her as Mia Andrews and nothing more. When she was found outside the doorstep of the orphanage, yes, _in front _of the doorstep of the orphanage, a note saying "Mia Andrews" was attached to her so, that was why they named her Mia Andrews ever since. August 5, 1980 was also scribbled underneath it, presuming that it was her date of birth.

The brunette then heard sniffling. _'Oh God, she's crying again,' _she dreadfully thought to herself, turning off her iPod. She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and turned around, staring at the door. She was expecting to see her non-biological mother. Mrs. Parker was always like that. After every fight with her husband, she would go straight to her adopted daughter for comfort.

And like what she had thought, her door burst open and in came Mrs. Parker. She was wearing a fake smile, though, tears were still rolling down her eyes. To Mia's disgust, a big bruise was found on her left cheek. _'What a stupid, sick husband,' _Mia thought to herself as she glared at the angry bruise, thinking it was Mrs. Parker's poor excuse of a husband. Ever since Mia discovered he had been hitting his wife, Mia never considered him as her adopted father. And actually, she would never will.

"Happy Birthday, Mia," Mrs. Parker greeted, her fake smile widening. She showed her a small cupcake with a single lighted candle on it.

"Aww… you shouldn't have," Mia said, standing up as she blew her candle and gave Mrs. Parker a one-armed hug. "Thanks, though."

Mrs. Parker softly chuckled and pulled away from Mia. "I'm sorry for… you know… what had happened a while ago," she said, face contorting as more tears rolled down her face. "I should have given this to you earlier but… but George sort of delayed me."

Mia sighed and sat down on her bed, already taking a bite from her cupcake. "Mom, he did it again," she told her, pointedly staring at Mrs. Parker. "You made a promise before, remember? You told me that if he had hit you again, you will report him to the police."

"Did I really promise that?" Mrs. Parker innocently asked, absentmindedly rubbing her bruised cheek. She flinched when she had pressed it too hard.

The brunette scowled, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Mom!" she exclaimed. "You promised!"

Mrs. Parker waved a dismissive hand. "Let's not talk about that, Mia," she said. Her face then suddenly went dead serious, eyes meeting her adopted daughter. "We have to discuss about something."

Mia sighed. "If this is about boys, Mom, I know it already," she told her. "I'm sixteen and a growing teenager. If I find some boys there who will court me, I will really be careful. I promise I won't have a boyfriend that is like your bastard husband."

Mrs. Parker stared at her daughter disapprovingly for her language. "That's not what I wanted to tell you, Mia. But, thank you for reassuring me." Mrs. Parker sighed and then sat down beside her daughter, face gazing on the floor.

The brunette was looking at her curiously, eyebrows knitted together as a small frown formed on her lips. "Then, what is it? What do you want to tell me?" she asked.

Mia didn't know if she wanted to know the answer once Mrs. Parker met her gaze. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was quite scared. "Mom?"

"Mia," Mrs. Parker said, sighing. "Have you ever wondered where you really came from? I mean, what you really are? _Who _you really are?"

The brunette frowned suspiciously. "What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"I know what you really are, dearie," Mrs. Parker said, tears still rolling down her eyes.

Mia frowned. "Mom, I don't know what you're talking about," she told her mother, making it obvious that she was quite upset already. "Let's not talk about this, shall we? It's my birthday today. I don't want to ruin it more."

Mrs. Parker shook her head. "You don't understand it, Mia. You should know, right now, who you really are," she told the brunette.

"Well," the brunette said, crossing her arms against her chest, "I don't want to know."

She sighed. "You have to, Mia. I was ordered to," she told her.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Who? By your bastard husband?" she spat.

"Mia! Watch your language!" Mrs. Parker exclaimed. "And no, it's not George's order. It's Headmaster Dumbledore's."

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Mia asked. "Never heard of that name. And what a weird name he has."

"Mia," Mrs. Parker said, gripping her daughter's right hand. "I don't know if you'll believe me if I tell you the truth. But please, trust me. I was also surprised when I discovered what you really are from this man."

Mia frowned, not knowing what to say. She just looked at her mother expectantly. She sighed. What a happy sixteenth birthday she had!

"You're a witch."

Mia's frown deepened, though, a look of disbelief flashed across her face. "Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"A witch, Mia. You're a witch," Mrs. Parker said.

And then, Mia burst into laughter. She wiped away tears of mirth that formed at the corner of her eyes and looked at Mrs. Parker as if she grew another head. "Seriously, Mom, that's a good one. April still hasn't arrived but really, that's the best joke I've ever heard in my whole life."

Mrs. Parker pursed her lips, a 'no nonsense' seen on her aging face. "Mia. I'm serious," she told her.

The brunette stopped laughing immediately, now looking at her mother in disbelief. "You're not kidding, are you?"

Mrs. Parker just nodded her head.

"But… but… why? I mean… how?!" she exclaimed frantically, now standing up. She removed her eyeglasses from her eyes and twirled them around. A mannerism of hers, actually. Every time she was nervous or scared or in disbelief, she would twirl her eyeglasses. "A wi-witch? Seriously? As in Sabrina the Teenage Witch?" Mia looked at her mother again, a look of horror and disbelief still visible on her face. "I'd be lying if I told you I didn't wish to become a witch. I wanted to become one, I promise. But that was long before when I was still ten-years-old. I wanted to have magic but I was sensible enough to know that that was just plain stupid, Mom. But now, you're telling me I'm a witch. Unbelievable."

Mrs. Parker sighed. "Believe me, honey," she softly told the brunette, pulling her down until Mia was seated beside her non-biological mother again. "I was surprised at first but I had seen proof, Mia. I'd seen proof." Suddenly, Mrs. Parker burst into tears again and buried her face between her hands. "Oh, I can't believe that you will leave me! After I watched after you for six years!" Mrs. Parker suddenly pulled Mia into a tight hug. "I'll miss you darling. I'll miss you!"

Mia looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, demanding for an answer. "Do you mean that I'll leave you here?" Mia pulled away from her mother and shook her head. "No, no, no, I won't leave you hear with that bastard! You can't make me!"

"But you have to, darling," Mrs. Parker softly told her, brushing away some hair from Mia's face. "You have, too. You don't belong here."

The brunette frowned. "You don't want me here anymore, do you?" she asked. All right, she was being a little harsh but it was painful to know that she would be separated from the only person she knew was close into being as her mother.

Mrs. Parker looked shocked. "Mia, you very well know that that's not the truth!" she exclaimed.

Mia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She wore her glasses again and adjusted it properly. She looked around her room, stopping from one poster of her favorite bands into another. Something swelled inside Mia's heart. If what Mrs. Parker had told her was true, she would be missing this bedroom of hers… her only sanctuary in the whole wide world. Well, also the public library, of course.

She sighed again and looked at the still crying, Mrs. Parker. "Who's going to fetch me then?" she asked. _'And he or she should explain to me everything. As in everything!' _the brunette continued inside her mind. Mia clenched her fists. She was starting to get angry now. _'Why now?! WHY? I already accepted that this is my life, for heaven's sake! And then, I'll just discover that I don't belong here at all!'_

"Headmaster Dumbledore and he is like you. A wizard," Mrs. Parker told her silently. "He will be here soon."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Immediately forgetting her anger, Mia looked at her non-biological mother in curiosity. Mrs. Parker stared back, more tears running down her eyes.

"That might be Headmaster Dumbledore already," she whispered, stifling a sob. She stood up and went out of Mia's bedroom; the teenager trailing behind her.

As they descended down the stairs, her mother was relieved that her abusive husband was still nowhere to be seen. Apparently, he still hadn't come back from God-only-knows-where. It was good that he wouldn't discover that their adopted child would go away from their home forever. He might throw a fit.

'_He might be drinking somewhere again,'_ the brunette thought, nose crinkling in disgust. Apparently, she had noticed that her non-biological father still hadn't come back._ 'Honestly, that man doesn't seem to care if he was one day diagnosed with cancer for drinking too much alcohol'._

Soon, both women were already in front of the front door, the doorbell still ringing. Mia was slightly amused that the woman in front of her was really trying to restrain herself from crying hysterically. Mia smiled. She would miss her too once Headmaster Dumbledore took her away from this place she called 'home' and bring her to where she really belonged.

Mrs. Parker then took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood a very old man. He had electric blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, a crooked nose, with wrinkles all over his visible skin, and a small smile on his face. Mia grimaced at his odd clothing (_'Looks like some women's clothing,'_ she commented. His clothing looked like a flowing dress, in her opinion). A funny-looking hat was placed on top of his silvery-white hair – A hat she often saw worn by wizards in the movies she watched. But then again, the man was a wizard. Mia was amazed to see a perfectly trimmed, long, white beard that reached down to his knees. She couldn't help but snicker when she noticed that it was tied by a pink, sparkly ribbon.

"Mrs. Parker," he greeted.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the woman answered back. Mia watched as he frowned slightly.

"Mrs. Parker, did you fall down the stairs?" he questioned, eyes trained on the big bruise on her left cheek. "You look awful."

"No," Mia answered instead, slightly glaring at Mrs. Parker. "She was beaten by her _dear_ husband. Honestly, Mom, why don't you just tell the police that he's abusing you! And then, voila, problem solved."

Mrs. Parker just glared back at Mia. Professor Dumbledore's eyes flickered from Mrs. Parker to the brunette beside the older woman. Mia stared back, startled when she noticed that his eyes were twinkling.

"Ah," he said, the grin returning on his face. "It's nice to finally see you, Miss Mia Andrews."

"Err…" Mia said, not sure if she was happy to see him. "It's nice to see you, too?"

The Headmaster chuckled. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Mrs. Parker answered, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She made way for Professor Dumbledore who went inside their house. Mia was aware of his electric blue eyes trained on her until he sat down on one of the couches.

Professor Dumbledore then broke the eye contact and averted his orbs away from Mia back to Mrs. Parker. "Did you already tell her?" he asked.

Mrs. Parker nodded mutely, eyes staring at her clasped hands on her lap.

"Perfect," the old wizard said, grinning as he stared back at Mia. The brunette shifted uncomfortably on her seat, not wanting to lock her eyes with Headmaster Dumbledore. "First of all, Miss Andrews, happy birthday."

The brunette chuckled uncertainly. "Gee… thanks," she said, pushing her eyeglasses up. She was now twiddling her thumb.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and then looked around. "You have a nice living room, Mrs. Parker," he said.

Mrs. Parker gave him a wide smile. Mia rolled her eyes. Every time someone complimented her living room, Mrs. Parker would instantly make that person as her friend. "Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore. Thank you very much," she said.

The old wizard waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, don't thank me. I'm just stating the obvious," he said, eyes twinkling as they landed on Mia again. This time, though, the brunette bravely met his eyes.

"Mom here said that you're a wizard," Mia said challengingly. She almost sounded rude. "Prove it."

"Mia!" Mrs. Parker hissed.

Headmaster Dumbledore, in the other hand, chuckled. He retrieved a long stick from his robe which caught Mia's eyes. She presumed it was his wand. The brunette frowned. Well, that stick sure looked like different from the other wands she always saw in the television. Mia then watched when he pointed his wand towards the vase that was broken when Mr. and Mrs. Parker were fighting a while ago. "_Reparo_," he said.

Mia's frown deepened. _'Reparo? Never heard of that word,' _she said. "Nothing happened," she said looking at her mother curiously. Mrs. Parker had this weird look on her face. It was as if she had just witnessed magic. Which she really did.

"Are you sure, Miss Andrews?" Professor Dumbledore asked, mirth dancing in his eyes.

The brunette slightly glared at the wizard and looked at the broken vase. To her surprise, the vase wasn't broken anymore. In fact, it was fixed. It looked like it was never broken before. Her eyes widened as she looked back at Professor Dumbledore, mouth opening and closing in disbelief. "What… ? How… did that happen?"

"Magic," Professor Dumbledore said, followed by a soft chuckle. He ceased his chuckles and looked at Mia, this time, he was wearing a serious look on his face. "Now, Miss Andrews, you possess magic, too. Of course, since you are a _witch_."

"I'm not," Mia stubbornly said.

"Yes, you are," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"I said I'm not," the birthday girl repeated.

The old wizard softly sighed and looked around the living room. "I know what you feel, Miss Andrews," he told her in a whisper. "I know this… quite surprised you."

"Oh, it bloody did," she murmured under her breath.

"But, please, the Wizarding World needs you," he said. "So, Miss Mia Andrews, come with me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm currently the Headmaster of that school. This school, I'm proud to say, is one of the best Wizarding schools in the whole world. It will help you become the best witch you can be."

"But, why now?" Mia asked, a frown adorning her face. Her arms were crossed against her chest. Her eyes were gazing downward behind her spectacles. "Why now when I can still accept this fact when I was still ten-years-old?"

Professor Dumbledore softly chuckled. "Actually, we should have informed you this ever since you were ten-years-old," the Headmaster said. "But, I have decided to let you stay here in the Muggle World first before going to Hogwarts."

"Muggle?" Mrs. Parker suddenly piped in.

"It's what us wizards and witches call people who doesn't have any magic running in their veins," Professor Dumbledore absentmindedly told her.

"Why?" Mia asked, demanding for an answer. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Something glinted in Professor Dumbledore's eyes. "Because, it's the best for you."

Mia scoffed. "Wow, that's very convincing," she told the old wizard sarcastically.

"Mia, I think that's enough!" Mrs. Parker exclaimed, standing up as she glared disapprovingly at her adopted daughter. "I didn't teach you to be disrespectful to your elders."

The brunette scowled at the floor but refused to look at Mrs. Parker and Professor Dumbledore.

"I am so sorry for Mia's behavior today, Professor Dumbledore," Mrs. Parker apologized in behalf of Mia. "Today was just tiring for her, you see. It's her sixteenth birthday and she discovered a lot of things about herself."

"Apology accepted," the Headmaster said, standing up and straightening his robes. His eyes then landed on the still scowling teenager and sighed. "I'll be back here to fetch you up, Miss Andrews. I need to give you a lot of information before you start studying in Hogwarts." He then looked at Mrs. Parker and offered her a smile. "Goodnight, Mrs. Parker."

"Goodnight," she said, offering him a fake smile.

"And to you, too, Miss Andrews. Goodnight." And with that, Headmaster Dumbledore disappeared with a loud 'pop', not failing to amaze Mrs. Parker and even Mia.

Once he was gone, the older woman looked at the brunette disapprovingly and sat down beside her. "That was very rude of you, Mia," she scolded softly, clasping one of Mia's hands.

The brunette retrieved her hand away from her non-biological mother and stared at the fireplace. "You knew I was a witch ever since I was ten-years-old, am I right?" she asked softly.

Mrs. Parker sighed. There was no point in lying now that she slowly knew the truth about herself. "Yes, yes, quite right," she told her tiredly. "But Professor Dumbledore requested me to hide the truth from you. It was the best for you at that moment. He also requested me to reveal you the truth on your sixteenth birthday."

Mia sighed. "So, all that I believed I was in the past were not true at all?" she asked, anger forgotten. Instead, she felt quite hurt and sad.

Mrs. Parker sighed again and pulled her adopted daughter into a hug. "That's not true," she said softly, rubbing Mia's back as the brunette suddenly… horrifyingly… started to cry. "Even if you became the greatest witch in Hogwarts, you'll still be the Mia I once knew."

The brunette softly sniffed. "Promise me one thing," she whispered. "Promise me that you won't forget me. All right, Mom?"

"Of course," Mrs. Parker said, softly chuckling to herself.

"And also, please, report that bastard to the police," Mia softly growled, removing her glasses to wipe away her tears.

Mrs. Parker only sighed.

**

* * *

**Mia stared gloomily at their wall clock, dreading the time when Headmaster Dumbledore would suddenly appear in their house to take her away from the Muggle World towards the world where she really belong.

The brunette sighed as she looked at Mrs. Parker, frantically going hither-thither to prepare Mia's departure. A small smile formed on her face. She was definitely going to miss this woman.

"Mom," she suddenly said, eyes still trained on her non-biological mother.

Mrs. Parker looked at Mia, briefly abandoning folding Mia's clothes. "Yes, honey?" she asked, eyes showing curiosity.

"I love you," she said.

Mrs. Parker's eyes widened. Mia had never told her she loved her. Of course she knew she always did but she just didn't voice it out. Her eyes started to water as she looked at her adopted daughter. She rushed towards the brunette and enveloped her into a tight hug. "Oh, darling, I love you, too," she cried.

A loud 'pop' then was heard, announcing Professor Dumbledore's arrival. Mrs. Parker reluctantly pulled away from Mia as she opened the door. The Headmaster strolled in, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Miss Andrews," he said, eyes trained on the brunette, "Are you now ready?"

Mia nodded mutely as she gathered all of her things. She looked back at her crying mother. Mia slowly walked towards Mrs. Parker and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, don't forget me," she softly said as she walked beside Professor Dumbledore.

"Hold my arm, Miss Andrews," he softly said.

"Err… look, I'm sorry for my awful behavior to you yesterday, Headmaster Dumbledore. I was just… surprised at all of the things I discovered yesterday," she apologized, blushing slightly.

The old wizard chuckled. "Not to worry, Miss Andrews," he said. "Now, hold my arm." He looked back at Mrs. Parker. "Thank you for thanking care of her, Cynthia. It was greatly appreciated. I can't promise you if she can return to this house this upcoming Christmas break because of… of a reason. But still, I'll try to open up the communication between the two of you."

"Thank you, Headmaster," the tearful Mrs. Parker said. "Goodbye, dear. Your mother won't forget you." She blew her a kiss, making the brunette smile.

"Now, Miss Andrews, are you ready?" the old wizard said.

Mia heaved a huge breath and nodded her head. "I'm ready," she said.

"Good," Professor Dumbledore said, grinning.

"So, where are we going?" she asked softly.

"To Diagon Alley," the old wizard said as they finally disappeared from Mrs. Parker sight

**

* * *

****A/N: So, that's it. Yes, yes I know. Mia Andrews is a bloody common name. Hahaha, but really I got her name from Hermione's, you know 'Mia'. I tried my best to make her somehow like our beloved Hermione Granger. Now, do you have any comments or something. You can also suggest some things. By the way, I would be updating this next year already (and also Princess in Disguise). That's all. Now, please review :D**

**PS  
Thanks to all those who read my one-shot 'Perfect'. It's currently my most reviewed one-shot. That's all. xxx2bl4xxx**

**Next Chapter: Draco would be there already. :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the Wizarding World**

**

* * *

**The brunette blinked several times. She was shaking from head to toe and a little pale. Her hands were starting to get clammy as she took two shuddering breaths, closing her eyes tightly to get rid of the dizzy sensation in her head.

She had just experienced the worst thing that had happened in her life – apparation. Beside her, Professor Dumbledore was looking at the brunette amusedly, lips twitching into a small smile.

"That… was plain horrible," the brunette gasped, eyes still tightly shut. "Ugh, I feel so sick. I will never, ever apparate again in my whole life." Now, that was it. She made a vow.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts chuckled softly, patting the top of Mia's head. "I'm so sorry, Miss Andrews, I should have warned you about the aftereffects of apparating," he apologized, though, still smiling.

"That was terrible," Mia groaned, crutching her throbbing head.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," the old wizard said. "Now, come on, Miss Andrews, I'll lead you to the Leaky Cauldron."

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she heard the name but didn't say anything. She looked around London in search for the so-called Leaky Cauldron. But as her eyes landed from shop to shop, she still hadn't spotted the Leaky Cauldron at all. Her eyes then landed back to Professor Dumbledore and frowned. "I can't see any Leaky Cauldron here, Professor," she told him.

The old wizard chuckled. He then gripped her arms as they slowly walked toward a dark-looking alley. Too dark to know what was lurking inside it.

Professor Dumbledore led Mia inside a wretched-looking door, clearly visible. The brunette knitted her brow together when none of the people who were passing by noticed that a door was there.

"Only wizards and witches can see this door," the Headmaster said, as if reading her mind. "Muggles can't see this."

"Oh," she answered. Muggles – people who had no magic running in their blood. She remembered what that meant when Professor Dumbledore was explaining to her about some basic things about the Wizarding World in their house.

As the brunette looked inside, she noticed it was some kind of a pub. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. The atmosphere smelled thickly of alcohol.

"Forgive me, for the smell, Miss Andrews," the Headmaster apologized, reading her expression. "This is the only way we can go to Hogwarts."

Mia just nodded her head. She looked around and saw different kinds of wizards and witches. She watched in amusement as the empty glasses cleaned themselves and returned to their proper places. As much as she wanted to deny it, she was already getting excited to use her own magic

The old wizard led her upstairs until they stopped in front of another wretched-looking door.

"Will this lead us to Diagon Alley?" Mia asked, remembering the name of the place they would go.

The Headmaster chuckled. "You have a very sharp memory, Miss Andrews," he commented. "Yes this will lead us to Diagon Alley but we won't be going there right now. Not yet." He opened the door. Mia peeked inside and saw a small bed, a window, and a desk, nothing more. The floor was a bit dusty, in her opinion. "This is where you will stay for the night. I know you need to rest already."

Mia nodded. Her head was still slightly spinning because of their apparating. "Where will you sleep, then?" she asked.

"In Hogwarts, of course," the old man said. "I have other things to do."

She nodded.

"Now, for your meals," he continued. "Someone will deliver it to you." He chuckled when her face contorted into disgust and worry. "Do not worry, Miss Andrews. They do not serve frog legs or spiders or any disgusting food Muggle movies show."

Mia sighed in relief.

"Though, we do use them in making potions," Dumbledore added. He clamped both of his hands. "Anyway, Miss Andrews, before I go, do you have any questions?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Good," the old wizard said. "Tomorrow, I'll come here and tell you everything about the Wizarding World."

Mia nodded.

"Goodbye, then," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye," she said and watched as the Headmaster disappeared. Mia stared in disgust. "Note to self: Never apparate as long as you live."

**

* * *

**Mia Andrews released a wide yawn, slowly sitting up on her bed while rubbing her itching right eye. The movement of her hand froze though, once she noticed the smiling old wizard seated on one of the chairs at the corner of her room. A soft squeak released itself from the brunette's mouth, surprised.

A look of worry crossed the old wizard's face as he gazed at the surprised brunette. "I'm sorry, Miss Andrews? Did I surprise you?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked while clasping both of his hands together. He peered at the brunette through his half-moon spectacles.

'_Oh, you very well did!' _Mia thought inside her mind. "Umm…" she murmured, exhaustion still evident on her face, "yeah, kind of."

"Well then, I'm sorry," Professor Dumbledore said, abandoning his seat. Now, he was walking towards the brunette, lips lifted up into a wide smile. "Now, are you ready, Miss Andrews?" he asked.

"For what?" Mia asked, followed by a wide yawn. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed.

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley today, remember?" the Headmaster reminded.

"Oh, that," the brunette said, now standing up from her bed. She clutched her eyeglasses and wore it while her feet slipped themselves in her comfortable bed slippers. Mia then rushed towards the bathroom, opening it wide while she fixed her hair. "I guess I am ready," she told the old Professor, fixing her side bangs. Mia then whipped around the Headmaster. "Can you give me a few minutes? I'm just going to… freshen up myself."

"It's all right, Miss Andrews. Take your time," Professor Dumbledore said.

Mia gave him a small smile and closed the door.

After an hour, Mia was finally done. She emerged from the bathroom, wearing jeans with a white t-shirt. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, her bangs perfectly fixed. She pushed her eyeglasses up from her nose and smiled at Professor Dumbledore. "I'm ready."

"Perfect," Professor Dumbledore. "Please hold my arm and - ."

"If we are going to apparate, then I don't think I'm ready," Mia told him while visibly paling.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "All right, all right, we're going there by just walking," the old wizard reassured. "Now," he continued, retrieving a letter from his pocket, "we have to have a checklist." He gave the brunette the list of all the things she needed fro her first day in Hogwarts.

-----

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

**Uniform:**

Sixth-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (preferably, dragon hide)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

**Course books:**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) _

by Miranda Goshawk

_Advance Transfiguration _

by Rudolph Buddlemore

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi (Advanced)_

by Phyllida Spore

_Potions: 101_

by Robert Brewing

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Grade 6)_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces (Advanced)_

by Quentin Trimble III

_Written in the Stars_

by Richard Zeus

_Unfogging the Future (Grade 6)_

by Janice Prophet

**Other equipment:**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

3 sets of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

4 sets of brass scales

**Again, as a reminder, students can only bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**Parents may allow their children to bring their own broomsticks (optional, especially if that child will play Quidditch)**

-----

Mia looked at Professor Dumbledore in wonder. She had read all the books that were required (and for her, they were weird titles); read all the things she needed. Suddenly, a small headache formed on the brunette's head. She frowned. "What is Quidditch?" she asked.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Quidditch is the greatest sport in the Wizarding World. It is like basketball in your world, though, the only difference is you're a hundred feet above the ground," he explained briefly.

The brunette's eyes enlarged. "Whoa, cool," she said, subconsciously fingering the parchment. "Now, where are we going to start?"

The old wizard offered her a wide smile. "Well, of course, we need to get your wand first."

**

* * *

**She looked around Diagon Alley, a look of amazement etched on her face. _'This place is bloody brilliant!' _the brunette thought to herself as she watched some little boys pressing their faces against a window pane while staring at a broomstick. "Stardust," she read out loud, also staring at the brand-new broomstick.

"The latest and fastest broomstick," Professor Dumbledore said, looking at Mia the corner of his eyes.

"Oh," the brunette answered absentmindedly, now staring at a store where little kids emerged with ice creams (with weird flavors) clutched on their little hands. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour it said. Mia frowned. _'This is a one weird alley,' _she thought to herself.

The brunette then looked again at Professor Dumbledore, her frown deepening. "I just realized I have no money, sir," Mia said.

To her surprise (and slight irritation), the Headmaster laughed. "But I do have money, Miss Andrews. I already took money from Gringotts before I fetched you in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Gringotts?" she asked, raising one eyebrow behind her spectacles.

"A Wizarding Bank."

"Oh, right," Mia said, placing both of her hands inside her pockets. She noticed that she was the only living soul in Diagon Alley that was wearing something Muggles usually wore. All of them were wearing weird robes. Even males were wearing one! The brunette sighed. She really had to get used to this new life.

They then stopped outside a narrow and shabby little shop. Mia stared at the window and saw a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion. She then looked up at the store and it said: 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C'. Mia blinked. _'Whoa, so this shop was here in Diagon Alley ever since 382 B.C?' _she thought to herself.

Professor Dumbledore then led Mia inside the shop, a little bell tingling when he opened the door to signal their arrival.

Mia looked around. Inside Ollivander's inside the walls, there were lined floor to ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes. The brunette presumed that the wands were kept there.

"Oh, Albus!" some man exclaimed in a soft voice. Mr. Ollivander, Mia presumed, walked slowly towards his new customers. Mr. Ollivander was very old and somehow fragile, with white, messy hair covering the top of his head. His pale, silvery eyes flickered from Professor Dumbledore towards Mia, his smile disappearing immediately replaced by a small 'o' formed on his lips. He looked back at the other wizard. "Another customer, eh?" he asked.

"Yes, quite right," the old Headmaster said. "Now, Mr. Ollivander, please attend to Miss Mia Andrews now."

"Andrews, you say?" the older wizard (Mia thought Mr. Ollivander was older than Professor Dumbledore) asked, scurrying towards the lined narrow boxes. "I remember – ."

"Mr. Ollivander, please," Professor Dumbledore said, cutting him off of his sentence. Mr. Ollivander met the Headmaster's gaze and nodded, as if apologizing.

Mia, who was watching both wizards, looked at the Headmaster curiously. Mr. Ollivander seemed to know something about her parents but Professor Dumbledore had cut him off before he could continue his sentence.

The owner of the shop then looked at Mia again, a small smile visible on his old, wrinkly face. "Do you desire any kind of wand core?" he asked.

"Erm," Mia intellectual answered, pushing her eyeglasses up the bridge of her nose. She fixed her side bangs and nervously looked at Professor Dumbledore, seemingly lost.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "She doesn't know anything at all, Mr. Ollivander," he answered the owner. "She's Muggle-born."

The older wizard frowned. "Muggle-born? But - ."

"Mr. Ollivander, please continue," the Headmaster of Hogwarts had cut him again. The older wizard obediently nodded and looked around the boxes again.

"Hmm… let's see. How about this?" he asked, pulling out a box. He opened it and a stick resembling Professor Dumbledore's was seen inside it. He gave it to Mia, looking at her expectantly.

The brunette stared at the wand, again, not knowing what to do. "Uh…" she stuttered softly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Wave it!" Mr. Ollivander softly exclaimed, his old arms gesticulating in the air.

Surprised, Mia followed his order and waved her wand. Nothing happened. Mia frowned and waved it again. Like what had happened a while ago, nothing happened. She looked at Mr. Ollivander who was shaking his head.

"No, no, no," he said, snatching the wand away from Mia's clutches. He then gave her another wand. "Try this. It has a dragon heartstring."

Mia was about to wave the wand but Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand away from her hands again.

A look of concentration was seen on the wizard's face. He looked at the boxes, a frown now evident on his face. But then, his eyes lit up and a small smile stretched on his lips once his eyes settled at one box. He immediately scrambled towards it, pulling the box away from the wall. He then opened it and gave the wand inside the box to Mia.

"Wave it," Mr. Ollivander said.

Mia obliged. But, instead of nothing, red sparks shot out of the wand, surprising her greatly.

Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands. "Congratulations, Miss Mia Andrews, you finally found your wand. Walnut and unicorn hair. 9.99 inches."

The brunette beamed and looked at Professor Dumbledore who was smiling, too. "We're going to take it," he said, retrieving some weird coins from his pocket. Mia eyed the coins with curiosity.

"That'd be seven Sickles, Albus," Mr. Ollivander said. Professor Dumbledore then gave him seven silver coins.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Ollivander. And it's nice to see you," the Headmaster said. He then looked at Mia. "Let us now go, Miss Andrews. We're going to buy you're other things."

Mia nodded and together with the old wizard, they walked out of the wand store. She gripped her wand tighter as they continued to walk. It was odd but Mia felt more powerful and a sense of familiarity flooded through her veins as she stared at her wand. For some strange reason, it was as if her power inside her body ignited.

The brunette sighed. She was feeling more like a witch now.

"So, where are we going next?" she asked, looking at Dumbledore at the corner of her eyes.

"Well, Miss Andrews, I'll be dropping you to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions for you to buy your school robes," he said, while giving Mia some weird coins. The brunette eyed them curiously but just placed them inside her pocket. "I'm going to Flourish and Blotts to buy you your books, quills, ink bottles, and some parchments. It's just beside Madam Malkin's store so if you are done, please just wait for me outside Flourish and Blotts."

Mia just nodded and watched as Professor Dumbledore walked inside one of the stories with books displayed at its window. Mia then looked at the shop beside it. 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions' it said. The brunette sighed and strolled inside.

"Oh, a Hogwarts student, I presume," a friendly-looking, squat middle-aged woman said as she walked towards Mia and started to take her measurement.

Mia nodded and waited for Madam Malkin's to finish getting her measurements. She watched as she scrambled here and there until finally, Mia's school robes were done. They were neatly placed inside a paper bag. "That would be nine Galleons and ten Sickles, dearie," Madam Malkin's said.

The brunette rummaged inside her pocket and got nine Galleons first since she knew what they look like. Silver and bronze coins were left and Mia didn't know what to give so, she just gave another Galleon to Madam Malkin. She received seventeen silver coins so Mia presumed the silver coins were the Sickles. She wondered what the bronze coins were called. _'We'll, I just need to ask Professor Dumbledore,' _she said, now walking outside the store after thanking Madam Malkin's.

Once she was outside the store, she suddenly bumped into someone. Mia lost grip of the paper bag and shrieked softly in pain and surprise. She looked up, ready to angrily snap at the person who bumped into her but she was rendered speechless as she stared at silver orbs.

The brunette blinked rapidly, pushing her spectacles up the bridge of her nose nervously. She looked at the young man in front of her from head to toe. Blond hair, probably 6"2 in height, and he looked quite handsome, in Mia's opinion. His grey eyes were still staring at her, shocked at their sudden collision. But then, his eyes instantly narrowed.

"Will you watch where you're going!" he snapped.

Mia scoffed, feeling indignant as she bent down and gripped her paper bag again. "Well, excuse me, Mister. But you were the one who bumped into me. _You _should watch where you're going next time."

The handsome teenager sneered. "Oh, sod off."

The brunette scowled and glared at him. "I'm going to pretend that your 'sod off' really means 'I'm sorry' because I'm going to forgive you right now," she spat back. "I'm in no mood to fight you."

He rolled his eyes. "Pretend whatever you want," he said, looking away from Mia and strode inside the store.

Mia's scowl deepened. "Git," she mumbled under her breath.

To her astonishment, he looked back at her. It was so fast Mia swore she heard his neck crick. "What did you say?" he dangerously growled, his eyes narrowing again.

The brunette would be lying if she said she was not afraid right now. The brunette huffed and crossed her arms against her chest and rolled her eyes. "Git. There, I repeated it again," she said.

The handsome git growled again, making Mia think that he was acting like a stupid lion ready to attack its prey.

"Now, now, Draco, are you fighting with someone again?" a feminine voice said. Mia looked at the source of the voice and was surprised to see a beautiful middle-aged woman. Mia stared at her in awe. She was tall, slim, and with a long blonde hair flowing down her back. The brunette presumed she was the git's mother. She glared back at the blond, now she knew was named 'Draco' (_'What a weird name,' _she thought), and gave one last huff before striding towards Flourish and Blotts.

Mia gripped the handle of the door of the school supplies shop, still fuming from her encounter with the handsome git. "Can't believe I found him attractive," she muttered under her breath, looking back at the mother and son. To her surprise, Draco was still looking at her. And to surprise her more, a small smirk was seen on his face. His eyes were sparkling because of some strange reason. Mia scowled at him before completely going inside Flourish and Blotts.

Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore was done buying all of her books (and some other books not required for her year. He said that she might need to learn the basics first, too). To her delight, Professor Dumbledore already bought her an owl, a tawny owl to be specific. It was excited, fluttering in her cage. Since it was a girl, Mia named her 'Cynthia' after her non-biological mother.

The old wizard also already bought all her other needed things like the cauldron and all.

Since all were done, Professor Dumbledore and Mia started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, hands full with all of Mia's new things. They had passed Madam Malkin's shop and to their surprise, someone called Professor Dumbledore's name.

"Albus!"

Both of them looked at the source of the voice and Mia instantly recognized her as the beautiful mother of the handsome git.

Mia looked back at Professor Dumbledore. A surprised look was seen on his face as he stared at the young man beside her. The brunette was curious at this look but then, a small smile formed on his face and nodded his head in greeting. "Narcissa," he said. His eyes then landed on the git. Mia scowled at him while he smirked back. "Draco."

"It's nice to see you here, Albus," the elegant woman said, eyeing Mia curiously. She looked like she wanted to ask a question but suppressed it. "Good day. Draco, come on." And with that, they disappeared from their sight.

"Git, git, git," Mia grumbled under her breath, glaring at Draco's back.

"What was that, Miss Andrews?" Professor Dumbledore said.

Mia shook her head. "Nothing, sir," she said.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head. Once Mia looked away from him, his eyes landed from the retreating back of Draco then back to Mia, a small, mysterious smile twitching on his face.

**

* * *

**"Professor Dumbledore, I have a question?" Mia asked.

"Go on, Miss Andrews," the old wizard said.

"What is a 'Muggle-born'?" she asked softly, eyeing curiously all of the people who were looking at Dumbledore beside her with awe.

The old wizard softly chuckled as he opened the door of Mia's room. He placed all of her things on her desk and sat down on the chair. Mia, in the other hand, looked at Professor Dumbledore patiently as she sat down on her bed.

"A Muggle-born is a type of a wizard or witch with magic running through his or her veins," Professor Dumbledore started. "He is just like the other magical people in the Wizarding World. The only difference, though, is that he was born in a Muggle family, with Muggle parents, and Muggle parentage."

"Oh, so I'm a Muggle-born," she said, a small smile plastered on her face.

Something flickered in Dumbledore's eyes but returned her smile. "Yes, quite right," he said. "And there are other two types of wizards and witches based on blood. The second one is a Pureblood. A Pureblood is the complete opposite of a Muggle-born. He is born in a family where both of his parents are pure wizards and witches. There are a lot of Pureblood families in the Wizarding World. The prominent ones are the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Parkinsons, and more."

The brunette nodded absentmindedly. "What's the other one?" she asked.

"The Half-bloods," the old wizard answered. "A Half-Blood is a wizard or witch who's blood is half-magical and half-muggle. His mother might be a witch while his father is a muggle or vice versa. The most famous Half-Blood in the Wizarding World is none other than Harry Potter, Miss Andrews."

"Harry Potter?" Mia said, frowning.

Professor Dumbledore softly chuckled. He rummaged inside one of the paper bags and retrieved a book. He handed it to Mia. "This is the newest version of _Hogwarts: A History_. Please turn it to page 102."

Mia obliged and turned it to page 102. The chapter said, 'Harry James E. Potter: Wizarding World's The-Boy-Who-Lived'. The brunette briefly read the chapter, her awe growing and growing. Once she was done reading, she looked up from her book towards Professor Dumbledore. "Harry Potter defeated the vilest wizard of the history?"

The old wizard nodded, looking at Mia with amusement because of her awe. "Yes, and you'll be surprised if I tell you that he'll be your schoolmate."

"No way!" Mia exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled again and shook his head. "Now, now, Miss Andrews, will I lie to you?"

The brunette shook her head while laughing softly. "That's so cool," she said.

The old wizard smiled and continued to tell stories to the brunette, trying his best to tell everything he knew. This continued until dinnertime, both of them seen in Mia's room munching some bread.

**

* * *

**"So, you're trying to tell me that Slytherin and Gryffindor were best friends before?" Mia asked thoughtfully, her head tilted to the side. "That's weird. So, Salazar Slytherin didn't like Muggle-borns to study in Hogwarts?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "But bless Godric Gryffindor's heart. You won't be admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if he didn't fight for your right."

"I wonder what house I will be placed," Mia said, taking another bite from her sandwich.

The old wizard smiled at Mia. "It depends on the Sorting Hat, Miss Andrews. But remember this, it doesn't matter what house you are placed. You only have one goal and that is to bring out the best in you in order to make your House proud. But, I'm telling you, everything will only be a friendly competition. You should still treat the other Houses as your friends, not enemies. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore," Mia nodded meekly.

"Good," he said. He then looked at his magical watch. "Oh, look at the time! We've talked for hours and hours, Miss Andrews."

Mia chuckled.

"I'll visit you at times, Miss Andrews," he continued. "But while you're alone, please do some advanced reading. You are going to study in Hogwarts as a sixth year student and I'm telling you, your lessons will be more advanced."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," Mia said.

"Now, before I go, I have to remind you that you will be riding beside me in the Hogwarts Express," he said.

Mia nodded. "All right," she said.

"Goodnight, Miss Andrews," he said, offering her a small smile.

"Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore," she answered back, returning his smile before he disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slytherin Mudblood**

**

* * *

**Mia was happily nibbling a Chocolate Frog while reading the new edition of _Hogwarts: A History _(seriously, she was so in love with this book now) when the door of her rented bedroom suddenly burst open. Surprised, Mia released a soft shriek and lost grip of the book and it landed on the floor with a dull thud.

The new occupant of the room turned out to be Professor Dumbledore, a wide, huge grin plastered on his face as he stared at the brunette. "Rise and shine, Miss Andrews. Today is your first day in school," he announced.

The brunette looked shocked. She looked at the calendar at the corner of the room. And there, blatantly staring at her is a huge number '1' underneath the month of September. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her bed. She made a mad dash towards the bathroom, her new clothes gathered in her arms.

"You only have twenty minutes to freshen up!" the old Headmaster reminded, looking at his watch nonchalantly. He then pulled out his wand from his robe pocket and started to fix her room, placing some of her things inside her trunk.

Once Mia was done taking a bath and all, she emerged from the bathroom while her hair was still dripping wet. "How the hell did I forget about that?" she grumbled under her breath, placing her used clothes inside a plastic and just put it inside her trunk without any care. She dried her hair with the towel, still softly cursing herself for forgetting that today was supposedly the day where she would go to Hogwarts.

After fixing all of her things (and cursing herself, of course), Mia was finally ready. Her hair was tied into a messy ponytail, her side bangs messily plastered against her forehead and her eyeglasses slightly askew. She fixed her spectacles, though, pushing it up the bridge of her nose. She hastily fixed her bangs while Professor Dumbledore shrunk her trunk to place it in his pocket.

"Come along now, Miss Andrews, we'll travel there by a taxicab," the old wizard announced.

Mia raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, though, still followed Professor Dumbledore outside the Leaky Cauldron. They had summoned a bus and the whole taxi ride, Mia was uncomfortable and uneasy because Professor Dumbledore kept on commenting how this and that was so fascinating. The taxi driver kept on glancing at the old man as if he was deranged.

Fortunately, they finally arrived at their destination – The King's Cross. Professor Dumbledore immediately paid the taxi driver with more than enough money and happily declared that he could keep the change. The whole little scene, Mia kept on shaking her head.

The old wizard then led her inside the King's Cross. "So, where are we going now?" she asked, surprised that Professor Dumbledore suddenly pulled out Cynthia's birdcage from his pocket and discreetly made it big. Cynthia the owl suddenly swooped down Mia's shoulder, surprising her a bit.

"Why, hello there," Mia cooed while she gently placed her inside her birdcage.

"We're going to Platform nine and three quarters," Professor Dumbledore answered.

Mia looked up from Cynthia's birdcage with a frown on her face. "Excuse me?" she asked, bewildered. She looked around the train station and all the platforms she saw were whole numbers, not with fractions.

"Platform nine and three quarters," the old wizard repeated while she led Mia towards the said platform. They were now standing at the middle of platforms nine and ten.

'_Nope, no platform nine and three quarters,' _she thought, frowning as some Muggles passed by them indifferently. "How are we going to get there?" she asked.

"Just walk inside the barrier between platforms nine and ten," the old wizard exclaimed.

Mia had this funny look on her face. "Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously. "I'll smash into that wall."

"Now, you're forgetting something, Miss Andrews," Professor Dumbledore said, an amused look on his face. "_We _are magical beings. Do not worry, you'll not 'smash' right into that wall. In fact, you'll go through it. Just make sure you think that you won't collide with the wall. That's very important. If you're nervous, you can run a bit."

The brunette still looked doubtful.

"All right, Miss Andrews, watch me," the old wizard said. He then calmly walked towards the barrier. And to Mia's surprise, he did go through the wall and didn't smash into it at all.

Swallowing nervously, Mia hugged Cynthia's birdcage tightly against her chest. She closed her eyes and thought inside her mind again and again, _'I will not smash into the wall. I will not smash into the wall. I will not smash into the wall.'_ And then, she made a mad dash towards the barrier. And before she knew it, the atmosphere suddenly changed.

Mia slowly opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform. A lot of people were bustling here and there. Some little children were crying, clutching to their mothers for dear life. Mia looked up and a sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Looking to her left, Professor Dumbledore was standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Come along," the old wizard said, walking towards the train again. Mia trailed behind and wondered how powerful Albus Dumbledore was. Sure, the brunette had read in some book that he had defeated the greatest and vilest wizard (next to Voldemort, of course) Gellert Grindelwald and it was saying something since he was quite invincible that time.

Mia sighed and stared at Dumbledore's back with awe while they climbed inside the train. Someday, she would know more about him.

Now, the old wizard was leading her towards the very front part of the train. She avoided the looks the students inside the train were giving them, really quite embarrassed. They then arrived in an empty compartment which she soon discovered was reserved for both of them.

After they had settled down, Mia looked at her Muggle watch. 10:59 am, it said. A minute more then she would be away from the Muggle World towards Scotland where Hogwarts currently was (though, unplottable. _Hogwarts: A History _said so).

At exactly 11:00 am, the train jerked into a start. Mia looked outside the window and saw some tearful mothers, held by their beaming husbands, waving goodbye to their departing children.

Mia sighed and placed a hand on the window pane. She just hoped that Mrs. Parker was there to see her go.

**

* * *

**Mia could only describe one thing right now – beautiful. No, not beautiful as in sparkly-sparkly with rainbows and unicorns jumping here and there. The beautiful as in, eerily beautiful. That was what she would describe Hogwarts right now while she was standing beside the Headmaster of this school. It was a castle, Mia thought obviously, and it was kind of dark. The brunette shivered slightly as she stared at the turrets and towers. It was scary, yes, but for some strange reason, Mia still found it quite beautiful.

The other students now were inside and Mia could hear the soft sound of music. She looked at Professor Dumbledore at the corner of her eyes when he opened the double-oak doors and strode inside. Mia trailed behind, admiring all of the flights of stairs, the stone floors, the moving portraits and paintings… Mia did a double take and stared at one portrait in particular.

"It's moving!" she exclaimed. All right, all right, she admitted that she had read in _Hogwarts: A History _that all of the portraits and paintings in Hogwarts were moving. Hell, she had read somewhere that all of the pictures in the Wizarding World were moving. But to witness one was so fascinating.

"Yes it is, Miss Andrews," Dumbledore said, an amused look on his face as he didn't cease his walking.

Mia blinked as the portrait of a young man who waved flirtingly at her. She blushed scarlet and continued to walk behind Dumbledore.

Finally, they arrived in a somewhat deserted classroom since there were some desks and chairs and a large blackboard in front.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Mia again with a small smile on his face. "Please wait for me here, Miss Andrews. I will be calling for your name. If I already did, please go out of that door." He pointed at a wooden door with his long finger.

Mia nodded as she absentmindedly sat on the teacher's table and watched as Professor Dumbledore walked out of the door. She took a quick peek outside the door and her heart fell to the ground. There were hundreds of students waiting for the great feast while listening to some selected students and toads singing some song Mia didn't recognize. _'Singing toads, my God,' _the brunette thought to herself.

Her heartbeat quickened. She didn't know if she would be accepted here in this new world. When she still considered herself as a Muggle, she was just an ordinary girl in her old school. She would attend her classes and all. Mia had to admit she was quite a very intelligent student, most of the time getting outstanding grades. She had a small amount of friends, three to four people only, but she didn't care. She was quite contented already.

The brunette could already hear Professor Dumbledore's faint voice. She could understand some words and presumed that he was greeting his students.

The door had suddenly burst open, a middle-aged man strode inside the room. Mia supposed he was a teacher in Hogwarts since there was some weird air of authority in his aura. He was a tall, thin man with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains. He had cold, black eyes, making Mia think of dark tunnels. He had a thin-lipped, sneering mouth and Mia noticed the yellow, uneven teeth inside it. The brunette shivered as his eyes suddenly met hers. She watched as he suddenly looked surprised, surveying the brunette from head to toe.

"Miss Mia Andrews, I presume," he said, his voice soft and his eyes a bit wide.

"Err… yes," she answered, equally soft as she nervously glanced down her school robes.

For minutes, he continued to stare at her. He was already making Mia uncomfortable. And then, thankfully, he broke the silence, "Well, it's nice meeting you, Miss Andrews," he said before gripping a four-legged stole with a patched hat on top of it. Mia presumed it was the one and only Sorting Hat. The wizard nodded his head in greeting and said a soft "Good day" before disappearing from Mia's sight again.

Thinking about the Sorting Hat, Mia suddenly thought of the House she wanted to be in. Actually, she had no idea. All the Houses seemed nice, in her opinion. What was the point if she was placed in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff? The brunette deeply breathed. No matter where House she was placed, she would accept it with all of her heart.

"Let us all welcome, Mia Andrews."

The brunette flinched in surprise. Professor Dumbledore was calling for her already! _'All right, Mia, calm down, calm down,' _she reassured herself as she straightened her robes and everything. She could hear the faint applauses of the students, waiting for her arrival.

Heaving a deep breath, Mia twisted the doorknob open and walked out of the deserted classroom. She stopped and stared briefly, admiring the ceiling of the Great Hall which was bewitched to show the sky outside while some candles floated above. Her eyes scanned the students nervously while some looked at her curiously.

Mia then looked at Professor Dumbledore who was offering her a small smile. Slowly, the brunette sat down on the four-legged stole. The wizard who had appeared in the classroom a while ago was clutching the Sorting Hat.

"Professor Snape," the old Headmaster said, talking to the other wizard. He, Professor Snape, nodded his head and placed the Sorting Hat on top of Mia's head. It had completely covered her eyes, blocking her view of the other students in the Great Hall.

"Hmm…" it said, starting to talk. Mia jumped slightly upon hearing his voice. "Mia Andrews, Mia Andrews, Mia Andrews. Hmm… difficult, yes, indeed. Very, very difficult."

"Uhh… why?" she softly asked.

"Oh, because you will become the best in all of the Houses, that is why I have some difficulty in placing you in a House," the Sorting Hat said. "I'd be doing this for the very first time, Mia Andrews, but what House do you want to be placed in – Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

Not really caring what House she was placed, Mia swallowed. "Umm… Slytherin?" she said, still quite uncertain.

"Yes, yes, _Slytherin_," it emphasized. "Very well then, you will be placed in" – he cleared his throat (if he have one because he sure sounded like he did) – "SLYTHERIN!"

A lot of the students in the Great Hall burst into an applause. Professor Snape removed the Sorting Hat from Mia's head and ushered her to go towards the Slytherin table.

While she was slowly walking towards the table, she noticed some looks of pity thrown towards her. Mia fumed. _'Who the hell did they think they are? Looking at me pitifully? Oh please, I can take care of myself,' _she said, now scowling. She sat at the very end of the Slytherin table since she had a feeling that her new housemates had this personal grudge towards her.

The brunette sighed and buried her face in between her hands. Why did she think that she chose the wrong decision?

**

* * *

**Mia was now striding towards her new common room, the Slytherin Common Room after having some instructions from her Head of House which was surprisingly Professor Severus Snape. Now, since she knew where her common room was located and she knew the password, Mia was walking towards where it was.

Once the brunette was standing in front of a bare wall which she knew would gain her entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, she took a deep breath

Mia was thrilled to discover that the Slytherin Common Room was found underneath the Hogwarts Lake. She had wondered what she could see from the windows inside the Common Room.

The brunette then softly told the bare wall the password. Suddenly, to her delight, it broke into two, gaining her access.

She then slowly walked inside the Common Room, her new Slytherin badge glinting slightly from the light inside.

All Mia wanted was to go to her bedroom to take a goodnight's rest, but, it seemed impossible now once all of her housemates in the Slytherin Common Room stopped what they were doing as they stared at her arrival.

The brunette looked around in confusion. She almost cowered in fear when they all shot her glares or evil grins. She shivered involuntarily. _'What the hell is their problem?'_ she asked herself, glaring back at one girl who greatly resembled a pug in their neighborhood when she was still living with Mrs. Parker.

Mia had to admit, when she was still in the Leaky Cauldron, she envisioned the things that would happen to her once she walked inside the common room of her new House. She imagined them walking towards her and greeting her warmly, even volunteering themselves to tour her around. Of course, she also wished that a lot of them would become her friends. But right now, she thought that something was wrong. Everyone was acting like they were staring at dirt. Yes, that was right. Dirt was the right word.

"Ow," she groaned when something had hit her head. She held the back of her head and swore she could already feel a small bump forming. She looked down and glared at a gold, spherical object. She bent down to pick it up, thinking of throwing it back to someone, but was surprised when suddenly, wings materialized from that little object and it suddenly zoomed around the Common Room. She stared at it in amazement.

"She looks stupid," she heard one man whispering to another and watched as both snickered.

"She's ugly!" the girl that greatly resembled a pug whined.

"Disgusting."

"I can't believe she was placed in Slytherin!"

"Dumb!"

"Loser!"

"Filthy!"

'_Ouch,' _the brunette thought. They all had hurt. Mia stared at them in confusion; frowning at all she had heard. They were insulting her even if she was just new. Now, that was stupid. "Who are you calling filthy?!" she shouted, glaring at everyone. Her voice echoed in the Slytherin Common Room, surprising some of the students.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," someone said. Mia spun around and was surprised at what she had seen. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped to the ground. There, standing a few feet away from her with his arms crossed against his chest and with a bloody smirk on his face was the same blond, male teenager with silver eyes that she had seen in Diagon Alley before. Mia noticed that like the others, he was also looking at her as if she was dirt.

"You," she hissed, eyes narrowing instantly.

"Yes, me," the blond said, his smirk growing. "It's nice to see you again, Mia Andrews."

A soft growl emitted itself from the brunette's lips as her right hand itched. _'You're tempting me, you bloody git,' _she told him in her mind. _'I've learned a lot of spells these past few days and I'm itching to try them on you, bastard!' _

"You know what, Mia Andrews," he said, "you shouldn't talk back to people who are superior to you. But, since you are new here, I understand you."

Mia frowned. Superior? Was he implying that she was inferior? "Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Superior? Oh, please."

"Careful there," he drawled, smirk widening. "You don't know who I am."

"Of course I know who you are," Mia spat, crossing her arms against her chest. She was now standing at her full height, though, he was still a lot taller than she was. "You are that Draco _git _who bumped into me in Diagon Alley and thought that 'sod off' is the new 'I'm sorry'. I'm right, aren't I?"

The blond glared.

"He's Draco Malfoy," she heard someone say. She spun around and saw the pug-looking girl. "He's superior to you so don't you dare disrespect him!"

The brunette slightly gaped. _'Malfoy? His surname is 'Malfoy'?' _she asked herself. She remembered Professor Dumbledore telling her that the Malfoy family was one of the most prominent Pureblood families in the whole Wizarding World.

Upon seeing Draco's smirk, the brunette scowled. "Superior? Him? Oh please," she said, now glaring at the blond.

"Why, you - ."

"Now, now, Pansy, calm down," he said to the pug-looking girl. "She's just new here. Don't be so rude."

Pansy pouted, making Mia roll her eyes again.

"Everyone, we should welcome her," he said, eyes trained on Mia. The brunette involuntarily gulped at his intense stare. As much as she wanted to deny it, he was honestly making her uncomfortable. "Everyone, let us welcome, the new Slytherin Mudblood."

'_Mudblood? What's that?'_ she asked herself as everyone started roaring in laughter. Even the blond was laughing. Mia glared at him. She knew what he had said was something awful and insulting. The brunette sighed and shook her head. It was a shame that he was bloody good-looking.

"Good one, Draco!" Pansy purred. Mia almost gagged. Shooting one last glare at the blond, she walked out of the Slytherin Common Room, their laughter still ringing in her ears.

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
